Because You Love Me
by steffenyp
Summary: Gibbs asks Abby to accompany him to a friend's award dinner and everything changes for them.
1. Chapter 1

Paste

**Title: Because You Love Me**

**Author: Leandrastar2000**

**Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Gibbs asks Abby to accompany him to a friend's award dinner and everything changes for them.**

**Author's Note: This idea was inspired by the Jo Dee Messina song "Because You Love Me". The last time I heard this song, it made me think of the Gibbs/Abby pairing and I started writing. Eventually the song will come in to play in the story. Not sure how long this story will be but would appreciate any comments or suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just love the characters.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS Special Agent and former Marine tugged at the tie of his tuxedo as he stood in front of the mirror in his hall way. As tough as most people perceived him to be, tonight, he felt like a rookie. Tonight he would be attending the formal presentation of the Distinguished Service Medal to one of his former Marine Corps colleges and he was as nervous as he would be if he were the one receiving the medal.

_"Hell Jethro, who are you kidding, if it were you receiving the medal, you would have found a way to get out of the event," he told himself as he adjusted his tie once more. "You will not disappoint your friend Gunny, so suck it up Marine,"_ he scolded himself as he turned to retrieve his jacket from the back of one of his living room chairs.

His nervousness was not due to the fact he loathed formal events, but because his date to this particular event was someone who meant the world to him. They were going as friends, not even arriving together, but meeting there and yet he was finding it harder and harder every day to hide his true feelings from her.

He treasured her friendship, couldn't imagine going through a day without seeing her at least once. Not since Shannon had any woman taken up so much of his heart and mind as Abigail Sciuto now did.

As far back as he could remember he and Abby had shared a special connection, a connection that had only grown stronger over the years. Slowly he had found his feelings shifting from protective mentor to protective lion and his mate. He couldn't have said when that shift had completed its course, but he knew in his soul that if anything were to ever happen to Abby, he would be lost too. His life would not be worth living if Abby were not in it that was the reason he had not confessed his true feelings to her. He did not want to lose her friendship. He would much rather have her in his life as just a friend than to risk losing her completely if he confessed his feelings and she didn't return them.

Sighing in frustration with himself, he straightened his tie once more before grabbing his keys off the hall table and heading out the door to his car.

Abby stood flipping through the things in her closet. She didn't often have the opportunity to attend formal events and so she owned very few formal dresses. The majority of her wardrobe consisted of skimpy skirts and designer t-shirts. So, when Gibbs had asked her to be his date at his friend's awards dinner she had immediately started taking inventory of her formal attire.

She had never even considered telling Gibbs no, she jumped at every opportunity to spend time with her favorite Special Agent. Abby lived for his visits to her lab, not just because he fed her caffeine habit, but because she had loved the man from the first moment they had met.

From the moment they were introduced, Abby had felt a connection to Gibbs, a soul deep feeling that she had known him for a very long time. As the years had passed that connection and feeling had only grown and gotten stronger so that now Abby couldn't imagine a Gibbs free existence. Gibbs was her existence.

Gibbs didn't know her true feelings for him, but she cherished every hug, every kiss to the cheek, every slight touch that he subtly bestowed upon her and she cherished his friendship beyond all else. She longed to tell him how she really felt, but didn't want to risk losing him completely.

As these thoughts flitted across her mind, she continued to search for a dress to wear that wouldn't send the entire dinner party screaming for the hills. Just when she was about to give up her own wardrobe as lost and call Ziva for a loan, she found a dress in the very back of her closet that she had totally forgotten she even owned. It was somewhat conservative compared to everything else she owned, but it was perfect for the event Gibbs had invited her to.

Smiling to herself, she draped the dress over the end of her bed and made her way to the bathroom to make herself beautiful for the man of her dreams.

When Gibbs arrived at the hotel where the dinner was being held, he looked around for Abby hoping they could walk inside together. After several minutes he decided she hadn't yet arrived and made his way inside.

"Jethro," a voice called as he stepped into the ballroom and he turned to look in the direction the voice had come from.

Making his way towards him was the guest of honor, Sergeant Major Jerry Tennison. Tennison raised his hand in greeting as he approached and Gibbs headed in his direction.

"Jethro, I am so glad you came," Tennison said as he embraced Gibbs.

"Jerry, I wouldn't have missed seeing your lazy ass get a medal," Gibbs replied embracing his old friend in return.

"You're still as full of it as ever I see," Tennison said with a grin, "So did you come stag tonight Gunny?" Tennison asked.

"My date is meeting me here, she should be here any minute," Gibbs replied glancing at his watch.

Not two seconds later, a stir went through the crowd and Jerry let out a low whistle as he looked past Gibbs shoulder to the entrance way.

"Wow," Jerry commented, "I don't know who invited her, but I am damned sure glad they did."

Taking his cue from Jerry and the rest of the men in the room, Gibbs turned to see who had caused such a stir and his breath caught as his eyes took in the sight of his date for the night. Abby was always beautiful to him, but tonight she was absolutely stunning.

She wore her trade mark black, but the dress she wore tonight was anything but typical. Ankle length, the dress was made of soft black velvet. The shoulder straps, puffed sleeves and bodice were trimmed with beautiful black mesh roses. The lower front of the bodice sported black ribbon laces and two black ribbon bows adorned her hips. The gown tapered at the waist in a soft V and the skirt had one tier towards the bottom trimmed with black mesh roses, black ribbon bows and black lace.

Instead of her usual boots, tonight she wore black stilettos. Around her throat was a delicate black lace choker with a red rose in the center, the only spot of color in her ensemble, and at her wrists were delicate black lace cuff bracelets. Atypical for Abby she wore her ebony hair flowing down over her shoulders with soft curls scattered throughout. Never before had Gibbs seen her look so gorgeous and he found himself unable to stop gaping at her as she spotted him and made her way over to them.

"Damn Gunny, she's headed our way," Jerry said breaking Gibbs out of his stupor and he turned to see his friend following Abby's every move.

"Down Jerry, she's spoken for," Gibbs growled before he could stop himself and his friend turned to him in surprise.

"She's your date Jethro?" Jerry asked but Gibbs didn't have a chance to answer before Abby reached them and drew him into a hug.

"Sorry I'm late Gibbs, I couldn't decide what to wear. I didn't want to freak anybody out, but I didn't want to compromise my style either ya know and about the time I decided to give up and call Ziva for a loan I found this," she rambled.

"It's okay Abbs; you're not that late, I'm just glad you're here. I want you to meet the guest of honor for tonight. Jerry this is Abigail Sciuto. Abby this is Sergeant Major Jerry Tennison."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sciuto," Jerry said holding his hand out for her to shake, but being the affectionate and generous hearted woman that she was, Abby pulled him in for a hug instead.

"It's nice to meet you too Jerry and please call me Abby," she responded pulling back and wrapping both of her arms around one of Gibbs'

"Guess I'd better go find my place before this thing gets started," Jerry said with a knowing look at Gibbs and patting him on the shoulder. "I'll see you later Jethro."

"Talk to you later Jerry and congratulations," Gibbs replied and turned to lead Abby to their table.

"He seems to be a nice guy," Abby said.

"Uh hmm," Gibbs replied still somewhat distracted by Abby's entrance.

"Something wrong Gibbs?" Abby asked and he felt her hold on his arm tighten a bit.

"Nope, nothing wrong Abbs, why?"

"Well you just seem a little distracted so I thought something might have happened," she replied.

_"Something happened all right," Gibbs thought to himself, "You blew me away."_

"Everything is fine Abbs, just thinking," Gibbs answered her.

"Promise?" she asked

"I promise Abbs," he replied and smiled to himself at her total trust in him.

"Good, now lets enjoy our night out," she said happily.

"I fully intend to Abbs, I fully intend to."

your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note # 1: Sorry about the bold type guys, I am vision impaired and so the bold type actually helps me to see it. I will try to remember to publish without the bold. As to the punctuation comment, I thought I was doing good on that, I am not having this story betaed so please bear with any mistakes. I will try and do a better job of proofing before posting. Thanks to all of you who commented and please keep reading and commenting.**

**Author's Note #2: The first section of this story was told mostly from Gibbs point of view so I felt compelled to write it from Abby's as well.**

**Author's Note #3: If you would like to see a picture of the gown Abby was wearing, go to this URL . **

When Abby arrived at the hotel, she looked around for Gibbs hoping that they could go in together. When she didn't see him, she figured he had already arrived and gone inside considering the time and so she made her way to the ballroom.

Stopping at the entrance, Abby looked around the room and spotted Gibbs talking with a distinguished looking man dressed in his formal Marine Dress Uniform. However, the man in uniform only got a glance from Abby. Her eyes were riveted to Gibbs.

His tux sat on his frame perfectly and accentuated the strength in his broad shoulders. As she gave him the once over appreciating the sight of him as she did every time she looked at him, her heart became a little more his as he stood there unaware of her gaze. As she watched them, Gibbs turned to look in her direction and she saw his eyes take on an unfamiliar look. Filing the look away to think about later, she headed towards the two men.

Ignoring the look of surprise on the man in uniform's face, Abby wrapped her arms around Gibbs in a hug of greeting, taking comfort as always in his warm embrace.

"Sorry I'm late Gibbs, I couldn't decide what to wear, I didn't want to freak anybody out but I didn't want to compromise my style either ya know and about the time I decided to give up and call Ziva for a loan, I found this," she rambled noticing the amused glint in Gibbs eyes at her nonstop flow of words.

"It's okay Abbs; you're not that late, I'm just glad you're here. I want you to meet the guest of honor for tonight. Jerry this is Abigail Sciuto. Abby this is Sergeant Major Jerry Tennison," Gibbs told her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sciuto," Jerry said holding his hand out for Abby to shake, but instead she hugged him. Any friend of Gibbs was a friend of hers and she much preferred hugs to handshakes.

"It's nice to meet you too Jerry and please call me Abby," she told him with a smile and turned wrapping both her arms around one of Gibbs.

"Guess I'd better go find my place before this thing gets started," Jerry said and Abby noticed the look that passed between the two men.

"I'll see you later Jethro," Jerry said and patted Gibbs on the shoulder before moving off.

"Talk to you later Jerry and congratulations," Gibbs replied and then turned to Abby.

As they headed toward their table Gibbs was quiet and Abby remembered the look in Gibbs eyes when he had spotted her and also the look the two men had exchanged when they parted company.

"He seems to be a nice guy," Abby commented.

"Uh hmm," Gibbs responded and Abby looked up at him.

"Something wrong Gibbs?" Abby asked tightening her arms around his hoping she hadn't done or said something to embarrass him.

"Nope, nothing wrong Abbs, why?"

"Well you seem a little distracted so I thought something might have happened," she replied hoping he couldn't hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Everything is fine Abbs, just thinking," Gibbs answered but Abby still felt a little uneasy.

"Promise?" she asked, not able to stop herself from asking and saw one side of his mouth lift slightly.

"I promise Abbs," he replied and Abby sighed inwardly in relief.

"Good, now let's enjoy our night out," she said happily.

"I fully intend to Abbs, I fully intend to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: It was pointed out to me that for some reason the URL for viewing the dress that Abby is wearing was not there. I thought I had put it on so sorry about that. If you would still like to see the dress do a google search for Rosalie long velvet lace up black rose gothic dress. This should bring up a search result for the gothic shop and you should be able to view the dress. For some reason when I try to put the URL on here it will not publish it. **

**NOW ON TO THE CONTINUATION OF THE STORY**

Gibbs was fairly quiet all through dinner even as Abby chatted with the other guests at their table. He spoke when he was spoken to, but otherwise he took the opportunity to observe Abby. Even after all the years he had known her, Abby could still amaze him with her kind heart and generous spirit. He had never known anyone like Abby and had felt an instant connection with her the day they had met.

From the very beginning they had clicked, sharing amusements that only they seemed to understand, being able to finish each other's thoughts and there had always been the need for some form of physical contact. A hug, a kiss on the cheek, a pat on the back, all these were gestures that had come naturally to them and had been part of their relationship from the very start.

Never could he remember not wanting to protect Abby, to keep her safe and those instincts had only gotten stronger over the years. Now, he found himself wanting more from her. In the past several months he had let his small gestures of affection become more intimate. A hug that lingered just a bit longer than normal, a peck on the cheek that lasted just a little longer than necessary these things had become even more important to him of late.

Seeing Abby enter the ballroom tonight had made him reexamine his heart and as he watched her chat with the others at their table, her knee pressed against his under the table, he realized that he had fallen in love with this beautiful, wonderful woman that always seemed to put others before herself.

"You okay Gibbs?" Abby asked snapping him back out of the haze of his thoughts and he looked at her and smiled.

"Never better Abbs," he told her and reached out to cover her hand with his.

After dinner and the presentation of the medal, music began to play and couples began to drift to the dance floor. Abby didn't say anything but Gibbs could see her eyes following the couples on the floor as they danced. As one song ended and another began Gibbs stood and held his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and saw the surprise cross Abby's face before a dazzling smile replaced it and she placed her hand in his.

Abby was totally caught off guard when Gibbs stood up and asked her to dance. She enjoyed dancing but she had not figured Gibbs would be comfortable on the dance floor and so she hadn't said anything. So, when he held out his hand and asked her to dance, she didn't hesitate to accept his invitation.

He pulled her to her feet and led her to the dance floor. She expected him to hold her lightly in his arms, but instead he wrapped both arms around her waist, and tucked her head under his chin, clasping her tightly against his chest.

Pushing her surprise aside, Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in the sound of the music and the warm strength of his embrace. She loved Gibbs with all her heart and she longed to tell him how she felt, but she was afraid of losing his friendship. She wasn't sure what was causing him to act differently tonight, but she was going to enjoy it while she had the chance.

One song blended into another and Abby expected Gibbs to lead her back to the table at the end of each one, instead he seemed to hold her a little tighter with each song.

When the fourth song began and the singer's voice lilted out the first verse of the song, Abby felt Gibbs' body shift against hers and then his lips began to move against her ear forming the words of the song along with the vocalist.

I don't know how I survived

In this cold and empty world for all this time

I only know that I'm alive

Because you love me

Abby's heart began to race as the words of the song began to sink into her brain and she realized that Gibbs was telling her with his actions and with the words of the song how he was feeling.

When I recall what I've been through

There's some things

That I wish I didn't do

Now I do the things I do

Because you love me

As Gibbs danced with Abby, he decided that he couldn't hide his feelings any more. He wanted to let her know how he felt and so he pulled her close on the dance floor and let his actions speak for him for the moment. Then when the fourth song had started, he recognized the song and knew that the words could express to Abby how he was feeling. So he shifted so that his lips were against her ear and he mouthed the words of the song against her skin.

And now that you're in my life

I'm so glad I'm alive

Cause you showed me the way

And I know now how good it can be

Because you love me

And now that you're in my life

I'm so glad I'm alive

Cause you showed me the way

And I know now how good it can be

Because you love me

Abby's arms tightened around his neck as the song continued and Gibbs hoped that he wasn't making a complete fool of himself. He wanted her in his life as more than a friend, but all he really wanted was her happiness.

I believe in things unseen

I believe in the message of a dream

And I believe in what you are

Because you love me

With all my heart and all my soul

I'm loving you and I never will let go

And every day I'll let it show

Because you love me

Because you love me

Because you love me


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been a few days since I posted, but real life caught up with me and I haven't been able to wright very much. There will be at least one more chapter to this story, but it may be a few days until I post as I am not exactly sure on the ending yet. Rest assured that I will not wait too long and hopefully if will be worth the wait.**

Stunned, ecstatic, gloriously happy, these and so many more emotions vied for attention in Abby's brain as the song ended and Gibbs turned and led her out onto the balcony. She so hoped she wasn't reading more into his actions than was there. That thought was driven from her head an instant later however, when Gibbs pinned her against the balcony railing and covered her mouth with his.

She had dreamed of being kissed by this man many times, wondering what he would feel like, how he would taste. However, none of her wildest imaginings could compare with the real thing. The kiss started slow and sweet, but when she didn't push him away and instead responded to it, he deepened the kiss and it became more possessive and demanding.

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and opening her mouth to him, their tongues battling for dominance. When their need for oxygen became too great, Gibbs pressed his forehead against hers and took a deep, shaky breath.

"God Abbs, I really hope I didn't just scare you to death and screw everything up, but I have wanted to do that for a really long time," he whispered to her.

"Well, in case you didn't notice Jethro, I wasn't pushing you away. As you well know, if I hadn't wanted that kiss as much as you did, I would have slapped you silly," she answered him grinning.

"That I have no doubt of Abbs," he said chuckling and silence fell between them for several moments as they just stood in each other's arms.

"It was that damned dress," Gibbs whispered against her ear.

"What?" she mumbled having lost herself in his warm embrace and he tilted her chin up so that she would look at him.

"I said it was that damned dress," he replied grinning at her.

"What about my dress, is something wrong with it?" she asked and looked down at herself. Tilting her chin to look at him again Gibbs continued.

"Nothing wrong with the dress Abbs, you look gorgeous in it. When I turned and saw you for the first time tonight you took my breath away. It's gotten harder and harder the last little bit to hide my feelings for you Abby and when I saw you in that dress, I knew I had to take the chance and tell you."

"How do you feel about me Gibbs?" Abby asked breathless at so many words coming from a man of normally so few.

"I love you Abbs. I know I've told you that before, but I don't just mean that I love you I mean that I am in love with you. I can't imagine my life without you in it and if that means just as friends I can deal with that, but I would very much like the chance of there being an us, if you would give this old bastard a chance."

"Oh Jethro, I am in love with you too. I can't remember a time when I haven't been in love with you, but I didn't want to risk our friendship or make a fool out of myself, so I didn't say anything. I want there to be an us as well, I want so much more than friendship with you, if you'll have me," Abby told him cupping his face in her hands. She had barely stopped speaking before his mouth once more covered hers and they stayed melded together until oxygen became a must once more.

"I haven't felt this way since Shannon, never thought I could again," Gibbs mumbled into her neck.

"I don't want to take Shannon's place Jethro; I just want a place of my own. Shannon and Kelly are a part of you and I would never ask you to forget them or give them up," Abby told him, threading her fingers through his silver locks and holding him closer.

"Love ya so much Abbs," he said and Abby could hear the emotional hitch in his voice.

"Love you too, always will," Abby told him and they stood for a long time just holding each other.

"Will you come home with me tonight?" Gibbs asked after a while and hoped he wasn't rushing things.

"There is no place I'd rather go, I want to be with you, so let's get out of here," Abby answered.

Gibbs led her back into the ballroom and found Jerry to say goodbye. After congratulating his old friend again, he led Abby outside.

"Did you drive or did you take a cab?" Gibbs asked her.

"Took a cab, didn't think my car was exactly appropriate," Abby answered.

"Don't ever be ashamed of who you are Abbs," Gibbs told her brushing a light kiss over her lips.

"Okay," was all she could manage to get past the lump of emotion lodged in her throat as he opened the car door and helped her into the passenger seat.

No words were spoken on the way to Gibbs house, but he kept his fingers entwined with hers on the seat between them and Abby knew he needed the physical contact as much as she did. She had waited a long time for this night and Abby only hoped that she wouldn't be a disappointment to Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay folks, here is the last chapter. Here is the chapter that makes this story rated M. I am not very good at love scenes, so I hope this is okay. Please if you have been following but not posting a review, please let me know what you thought of my story. I don't share my writing often and when I do I feel very self concious. Thanks to everyone who has read, followed and reviewed. I hope this little ditty gave you a little happiness.**

When they got to Gibbs house, Abby waited for him to come around and open her door and help her out of the car. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, but instead of letting go of her, he pulled her against his chest and kissed her gently but passionately. He then slipped his hand in hers and led her toward the house.

When they got to the door, he let go of her only long enough to fish his keys from his pocket and unlock the door and hold it open for her. He stepped through behind her, shutting and locking the door behind them in one swift motion. As he turned from locking the door, he wrapped his arms around Abby's waist, spun her around and pinned her between himself and the door.

The press of his body against hers as he pinned her against the wooden surface sent a thrill through her. Her fingers pulled at his shirt, but Gibbs caught them and raised her arms above her head holding them with one hand. Gibbs bent his head and kissed her with all the emotion he'd been holding in check. She met his kiss hungrily, moaning against his mouth. Her hips moved against him letting him know that she wanted him very much and another moan escaped her lips as she felt the evidence of his arousal pressed against her.

Still holding her captive with one hand, he used the other one to ease the zipper of her dress down. He let go of her hands only long enough to push the sleeves of her dress off her shoulders until the material pooled at her waist revealing to him her rounded breasts that he'd fantasized about touching many times, then he pinned her hands back above her head. He lowered his head and swirled his tongue across one rosy peak and Abby gasped dropping her head back against the door.

"God Jethro," Abby whimpered as he fastened his lips over a nipple, suckling hard and biting gently. He smiled as she arched her back to get more contact and the sound of her whimper of pleasure drug a growl of desire from him.

Gibbs kissed his way back along Abby's neck, stopping to pay homage to the spider web tattoo before capturing her lips once more. Abby tugged at his hold on her hands and he let them go burying his hands in her silky tresses.

Abby slid her hands over his chest to slip his jacket from his shoulders so that it fell at their feet. She then began to work on the buttons of his dress shirt only to get frustrated and rip it open sending buttons flying.

"Impatient much Abbs?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Need to feel your skin against mine," Abby gasped and Gibbs pulled her against him. Abby gasped again as their skin came into contact and she let her head fall against his shoulder.

"It feels so good to finally hold you like this," Gibbs said against her hair.

"This is so much better than I could have ever imagined," Abby spoke against his skin sending a shiver down his spine.

"Let's move this upstairs," Gibbs said and started backing towards the stairs. They exchanged soft, heated kisses and divested each other of the rest of their clothing as they made their way up the stairs and to Gibbs bedroom.

"Make love to me Jethro," she said when they reached his room and she lay back on the bed and motioned for Gibbs to join her.

Gibbs crawled onto the bed after her, settling his full weight against her and melding their mouths together, his erection pressed against the junction of her thighs. A moan of pleasure came from Abby and she nipped his bottom lip.

Gibbs moved his mouth down the length of her throat, his teeth scraping over the tender skin of her collar bone. He continued down over her full breasts, worshipping each nipple until Abby whimpered with need, then he kissed his way back along her neck and captured her mouth once more, their tongues vying for control.

As they continued to exchange kisses, Gibbs let his hand slide down the length of her body and Abby let her legs fall open to give him access to her most intimate self. Gibbs slid his fingers through her slick folds before sliding two fingers deep inside her and pressing his thumb to her clit. Abby let out a loud moan of desire as Gibbs stroked his fingers in and out of her and just as she thought she would explode, he withdrew his hand from her.

"Please Jethro," she whimpered.

"Shh Abbs we've got all night," he said and urged her to turn onto her stomach. As she did, he got his first good look at the large, intricate cross tattoo on her back.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he kissed his way from the base of the cross to the top and then along the back of her neck until he could whisper against her ear.

"Hands and knees," he mouthed against her ear sending a shiver of pure lust straight to her core and she quickly scrambled to comply.

Gibbs spread himself out over her, his chest pressed firmly against her back, rubbing his erection against her wet folds for a natural lubricant and then with one swift motion he buried himself to the hilt deep inside her.

"Jethro," she cried out and he felt her walls tighten around him.

He shifted their bodies, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling them both upright so that they were kneeling on the bed, her back plastered against his chest and his manhood throbbing strongly within her.

Slowly they began to rock together, the desire within them both building with every thrust. Gibbs hands were everywhere, stroking her breasts, placing just the right amount of pressure on her clit to make her writhe against him and just about the time Abby thought her climax would wash over her, he stopped and withdrew from her.

"God Jethro, are you trying to kill me," she gasped at the loss of his touch.

"Want to see your face Abbs," he told her and she hurried to turn around and lay back on the bed.

Covering her body with his once more, he slowly entered her, her muscles contracting around him as he slowly withdrew and eased in again, letting her get used to the new position. Green eyes met blue as they each savored the sensations of being joined so intimately. Two sets of eyes shown with love and desire and their eyes stayed locked together as he began to move within her.

"I love you so much," Abby panted against his lips.

"Love you too Abbs, more than I ever thought I could be capable of again," he answered her bracing his weight on his hands beside her shoulders.

Their movements were slow yet passionate as Gibbs slow, steady strokes kept Abby on the brink. She wanted him to move faster, but she also wanted their love making to last forever, she wanted the feeling of him buried deep inside her to be burned into her memory for the rest of her life.

Arching her back, Abby shifted her legs further up his back, the change in position enough to have Gibbs increase the speed of his thrusts and move deeper into her. As their movements became more urgent, Abby's low moans became loud groans of need. Even though he was as deep as he could get, she scrapped her nails along his spine, urging him to go deeper. She cried out his name with every stroke, her muscles tightening around him.

"Let go Abbs, I've got ya," Gibbs growled into her ear and the sound of his voice sent her over the edge and she shattered beneath him screaming his name as the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced washed over her.

With Abby's inner muscles squeezing around him, Gibbs lost his remaining threads of control and with several more deep, powerful thrusts he followed her into bliss collapsing on top of her, his shaky arms unable to support his weight any longer. When he had caught his breath somewhat, he started to roll off of her, but Abby tightened her arms and legs around him keeping him in place.

"I'm too heavy Abbs, I don't want to hurt you," he mumbled against her neck, his voice still laced with desire.

"You're not hurting me and your weight feels good," she answered him.

Gibbs eased up a little so he could look into her face and the love shining in her eyes made his heart skip a beat. He leaned in and kissed her softly and finally she loosened her hold on him and let him move. He rolled to the bed beside her and she moved with him, snuggling into his side and laying her head on his chest over his heart. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled the sheet up to cover their cooling bodies.

"If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up," Abby uttered with a soft kiss to his chest.

"Not a dream Abbs, you're really here and I'm not going anywhere," he told her.

"Good!" she answered and fell silent her breathing evening out as she fell asleep in his strong arms.

Gibbs held her close, running his fingers through her silky hair as he let his eyes drift closed. In his arms he held his future and he was never going to let her go. She was all he wanted and all he would ever need and he followed his dark haired beauty into dream land.


End file.
